thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Case
Info District: Any District Partner: Anyone (But normaly Domino Opaque) Age: 18 Weapons: Anything sharp but, Tiffany's favorite is something she can throw but also use in close combat like a knife or a spear. Skills: Tiffany has trained her whole life for The Hunger Games so she's a master with many weapons like knives, spears, swords, bow and arrows etc. Tiffany is also very smart and paid lots of attention to survival skills while training. Because of this Tiffany can identify edible plants, start fires, hunt, fish, swim, set up a tent and stuff like that. Tiffany is also a master of decption and is amazing at lieing. If Tiffany is going to do a trick on her fellow allies she'll think every detail perfectly. Tiffany is an excpetional leader and can trick any allies she may have into doing anything she really wants. Tiffany is good at reading people and tends to know when someone is going to betray her. Tiffany is also in a fit condtion and is a good climber, runner, and any other athletic tasks. Tiffany knows amany forms of amrtial arts and is a force to be reckoned with in hand to hand combat. She's light on her feet and is sneaky fighter as well. Tiffany is good at beign quiet and is a good listener, she'll be able to tell if someone's following her. Strategy: Join the Careers if they'll let her, if not, join another strong looking group or just fly solo. Tiffany's also ope to last minute alliances but only if she trusts the person/people. She'll hunt own other tributes and calculate if it's in her best intrests to kill them, yet. If she knows her alliance is going to betray her she'll do this; if it's only one person she'll arange a 'acident' for them, if it's the entire group she'll ditch them in the night with most of their supplies. Tiffany plans on loading up her back pack that she carries around to be filled with food, water and medicine in case her supply cache runs out or is destoried. Make sure her weapons are out at all times and she'll sleep lightly and in a good tactilcal postion (Like up in a tree or in some bushes on a steep hill). Token: None, it'll just get in her way. Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to be hungry, anger management issues. Quote: None Personality: Tiffany Case is a cold-hearted, calculating, devil-may-care blonde. She palns on winning in any way possible and will kill anyone in her way. Tiffany isn't the forgiving type and is known to hold a nasty grudge. She plans everything down to the tiniest detail with no emotion what so ever. Tiffany would be described by others as mean. History: Tiffany was born into a very wealthy family who only had a child so they could become victor. Tiffany has 3 younger brothers (Ages 15, 12 and 11) and two younger sisters (Ages 16, 13 and 11) who are all training to enter the games. When Tiffany was 3 she began a rigorous training regime, mostly running and swimming since she was so young. When she was 5 she moved o nto fighting styles and light weight weapons, at age 8 she began wroking with all weapons and at age 12 she began survival skills. Tiffany's paretns installed their victor dream into Tiffany and Tiffany despretly wants to win. At 10 her parents hired a tutor to homeschool her so she would have more time for trianing. Tiffany doesn't really talk to to many people her gae because of this but still knows how to comunicate with them (She made sure to be able to so she wouldn't have a disadvantage in the arena). Tiffany also took several leadership classes to learn how to lead effectivly. Games *Beetee19's 375th_Hunger_Games Placed: 21st out of 24 Summary: There was no bloodbath due to the tributes being scattered across the arena so Tiffany had no action on day 1. On day two Tiffany went with fellow Career Blake Scarr and was betryed by him. Trivia *Tiffany's first name is a refrence to the company Tiffany and Co. Realting to the dsitrict Angry Birds12 prefers to put her in, District 1. Since Tiffany and Co. and District 1 both make luxary products. Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Brony12 Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:18 year olds